Waiting
by Elli Cole
Summary: Oneshot. She was the student, he was the teacher. He’ll teach her how to love and she’ll teach him to wait.


Title: Waiting

Author: LadySaint

Rating: T

Genre: Romance—I don't have any love life, unfortunately.

Feedbacks: Well, duh.

Author's Notes: Well, um, okay. Moo.

Pairing: Syaoran / Sakura. You gotta love 'em.

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters and setting of CLAMP as well as the plot since it's already quite cliched. Although, I do own the poem / song that Sakura sang. (smiles coyly)

Summary: One-shot. She was the student, he was the teacher. He'll teach her how to love and she'll teach him to wait.

Addendum: Short, sweet one-shot. Mm… yummy fluff goodness!

&&&&

"She had to; but he didn't. So she left and he waited."

Her auburn hair billowed with the rhythm of the breeze. Bright, entrancing emerald eyes stared back, and the world stopped its turn. He can see no one else, and he can hear nobody else other than her. Because she was her—and she was special.

She was Sakura.

The yellow-green parched grass underneath her feet gave way to her, treating her a goddess as well. Her long, dainty fingers stretched out, running it through her hair lazily. Her lips opened in a silent 'o' and sighed softly.

She tilted her head in an ardour manner and gazed at intense amber eyes that stared back at her. The winds strengthened its force; white, fluffy clouds soared above head, and a lullaby played its sweet sorrow internally.

A smile curled itself on her face and he felt his life had just ended. Heaven was finally found on Earth. "Professor Li," she greeted happily. "Ohayo."

Li Syaoran smiled back almost ruefully. If only she had been born earlier, it wouldn't have been this forbidden before but alas, life was unfair. He finally grazed his presence with hers and sat down beside her on the soft grass-filled ground. "Miss Kinomoto, how fortunate to find you here," he murmured softly, his fingers brushing on her palm unconsciously.

Yet, they didn't mind.

"Yes," she breathed and closed her eyes; her face held such angelic features that… he just couldn't taint the goodness in her—with himself. "Fortunate, indeed. I'm just stress a bit with the projects, 'tis all."

Syaoran nodded his head, his brown locks bouncing against his forehead. "Of course, one needs her rest every now and then."

Sakura giggled and opened her eyes slowly, staring at him with innocence and… and an emotion he couldn't quite place. "As well as you, professor." She countered. "You also need your rest. You've been working too hard."

He smirked and ruffled the hair on Sakura's head. She whined. "Well, I've been teaching you so… that's quite understandable on my part."

She blushed prettily.

And he resisted the urge to pounce.

Because, hormones wasn't the issue here.

It's his feelings, damn it—feelings!

In the distance, the knell of the school rang deliberately slow, almost taunting him. He inwardly cursed the hypocrisy of how early the school started and kicked an innocent rock with no mercy. However, internally, he was unruly and unlikely anxious of the upcoming day but outside his appearance, he was calm, cool, and collected. Because really—who wanted to look bad in front of their… ahem, student.

"Professor," Sakura mumbled shyly, her flimsy short skirt flowing with the breeze giving him a delicious view of her— "Are you going to teach me later?"

Syaoran blinked. Teach her—what? "Oh, of course, Miss Kinomoto. It would be my pleasure." He said instead and she beamed.

"Really? It's not—awkward for you or anything?" She questioned with a blush as she squirmed. "I mean… it's really…"

Syaoran gave up and just go with the flow. "I assure you, Miss Kinomoto that I am capable of anything that concerns you." He paused and continued, "I promise."

She flushed, from the roots of her hair to her cute, little toes. "Arigato, sensei." She bounced and inevitably—pounced.

Syaoran took a step back in shock as he held a giddy Sakura in his arms. He reddened considerably and hugged her back. Her soft hair tickled his jaw, her firm, tender breasts pressed against his hard, warm chest and he opposed the strong need to just. Fucking. Take. Her.

"Miss Kinomoto," he emitted a groan. "Would you please…?"

Sakura squealed and jumped away—far away from him and blushed fiercely. She bowed her head continuously and couldn't meet his eyes as she looked at her shiny, black shoes in interest. "I'm so sorry, sensei. I didn't—"

Syaoran chuckled and shook his head. "It's fine, Miss Kinomoto. Shall we go then?"

She mutely nodded her head and uneasily strolled side by side with Syaoran. She quickly glanced at his direction and she uttered a giggle. Syaoran peeked down at his student and smiled.

"Anything the matter, Miss Kinomoto?" He said amusedly.

Sakura glared at him and pouted adorably. "Sensei, it's okay if you called me Sakura, you know." She said ominously. "Because… nobody would care if you do."

In her tone, Syaoran doubted it but weakly grinned. "If you say so… Sakura."

She blushed further and shuddered as he said her name. She twirled in glee on her feet and sang in rhythmic beauty. She hummed, she danced, and she enchantingly seduced him in a stupor.

"Nights had passed

And you're still here

Waiting for the answer

That was never meant to come."

She strutted, she bounced, and she laughed gleefully as he followed on her wake, watching her in amazement and affection.

"I come to you

Wishing that you'll come through

Stop dreaming

Because it was never meant to be."

She turned to him, smiling widely, and muttered a sigh and whispered, "Isn't life wonderful, Syaoran?"

In the background, the song continued.

"Though it's forbidden

We still see each other in secret

Because we think we're perfect

In ways we've never imagined."

He froze and looked at her in utter fascination. She—she said his name. A smile fleeted across his face and he whispered back, "Absolute bliss, Sakura."

A broad smile showed in her features and she chuckled. "Let's go or we'll be late."

They walked side by side, the breeze played with their hair, and—and life was certainly serenely happy.

&

Class started a few minutes after Syaoran and Sakura arrived. Students rustled in haste as they readied themselves for the first class of the day. Syaoran quickly said his 'goodbye' and Sakura's 'See you later' as soon as they departed in their different ways.

Far away from her, Sakura saw her friends waving at her ecstatically. They giggled as soon as they neared her. "Hey Saku," Chiharu winked at her. "What did we just saw?"

Naomi pushed her glasses upwards, Rika coughed, blushing, and Tomoyo was grinning madly. Sakura, dumbfounded, weakly stared at them all with a confused face and a frown playing about her lips.

"Ooh, come on, Sakura!" Tomoyo playfully slapped Sakura's arm. "Li-sensei?" She emphasized the 'sensei' word. "We're not blind, you know."

Sakura scowled. "What?" She whispered harshly. "What do you mean?"

Rika stuttered, playing about with the hem of her skirt. "Don't deny anymore, Sakura."

"What?" Sakura questioned further.

Naomi nodded her head in agreement and smirked knowingly. "We knew it from the very start."

"Just bloody hell tell me!" Sakura hollered, making the other students look at her oddly. She flushed and lowered her voice, "please?"

They laughed and Tomoyo nodded her head. "You fancy Li-sensei."

Sakura gaped incredulously. "What?"

"You heard Tomoyo right, Saku." Chiharu bobbed her head. "You like our—"

The bell rang for the second time, making the students groan.

"We'll talk to you later, Sakura." Chiharu stated. "We'll tell you then."

Sakura shook her head—thankful for her tutoring all of a sudden. "Iie, I have tutoring today."

Tomoyo cooed. "Ooh, with professor Syaoran." The others giggled happily and Sakura—well, Sakura was royally pissed off but she didn't care. As long as it wasn't true, it was fine with her.

Right?

Right.

&

The end of the day came faster than Sakura had expected. She slowly walked down the blocks of her neighborhood with expectance and… and excite? She walked faster, her pace quickened and she almost ran towards her house that can be seen in the distance.

Her thoughts adrift to her lesson, her writings—on her sensei. She shook her head violently and slowed down a bit. She huffed tiredly as she closed to a stop. Her gaze traveled straight ahead, landing upon a built, sophisticated form.

Syaoran.

She waved frantically at him, happily. He waved back with a smile playing about his lips. "Syaoran!" She shouted. She ran towards him and splayed her arms about her sides, seeming ready to hug him.

His eyes widened and took a step back, opening his arms for her. She smiled broadly and giggled as she fell in his arms. They both stumbled back but didn't care.

As long as they have each other.

She got off of him almost reluctantly and skipped towards the inner porch of her humble abode and stopped. She opened the door to their house and popped her head inside first, checking for any signs of her brother, Touya. She giddily celebrated inwardly and took Syaoran's hand excitedly. Syaoran looked at her strangely.

"Um, Miss Kino—"

Sakura cut him off. "—Sakura!"

"Sakura," he corrected. "What are you doing?"

"Checking for any signs of Touya," she murmured. "He's always so annoying whenever I come back from school."

Syaoran chuckled.

She glared at him and whimpered. "It's true, always calling me a kaijuu and teasing me and making me—"

"—well then," Syaoran coughed and repressed a laugh. "Let's start with our lesson, shall we?"

Sakura giggled and bobbed her head. "We shall."

The hour passed by agonizingly slow for Sakura as Syaoran taught her all about Trigonometry and the history of Tokyo. She whined as he taught her how to add the cubic centimeter to radii to the—what?

"Syao-ran!" She muttered, irritated. "I don't want to do any of your exercises anymore!"

He chuckled fondly and lay his pen down on the desk. He turned his attention to Sakura. "Well, what do you want to do then to make it more interesting?" He asked with a brow raised skeptically.

She smiled mischievously and stated, "teach me how to… kiss."

Syaoran choked hard and gasped for breath. Sakura laughed maniacally and refrained herself from pointing teasingly at him. He straightened up and… and nodded his head.

"As you wish, Sakura. I, of course, promised you that I will teach you anything that you wanted to learn." He proclaimed and stood up, taking a step towards Sakura's shocked form.

She blushed. "You—I—What—Hoe!"

Syaoran laughed half-heartedly and leaned in towards Sakura's trembling form.

"B-but," she stammered, wiggling to the sides, almost falling off of her chair. "I was just kidding, sensei…"

He muttered darkly, hungrily. "I wasn't."

He quickly latched himself unto her collarbone and bit down on it lightly, showing her what she was going to expect if they got through with it. Sakura cried out and closed her eyes tightly. "It won't mean anything, if you want."

"W-what do you mean?" She asked, bewildered.

He leaned back slightly and smiled at her charmingly. Sakura's heart melted.

"It doesn't have to mean anything, I promise." He breathed, his breath fanning across her face. She shivered.

"I-I can't," she whispered. "I can't do that."

"Can't?" Syaoran echoed, his brows furrowed.

Sakura nodded her head, blushing. "It has to mean something." She murmured. Her pink tongue darted out and licked her lips sensuously, wetting it for effect.

And—and Syaoran didn't need anymore motivation.

He crushed his lips to hers and kissed her. Passionately, aggressively, and rationality be damned if he was going to miss this opportunity. Sakura moaned against him and kissed back, shocking him. His eyes opened slowly and pulled back slightly, breathing rapid.

Sakura opened her eyes and gave him a small bright smile. Syaoran smiled back.

"It meant something to me." Syaoran said, turning his head away and blushed.

Sakura had done the same. "To me as well," she said, barely in a whisper. "You've always meant something to me."

Syaoran's eyes widened and softened instantaneously. "Sakura…"

"Will you wait?" Sakura quickly questioned, holding up her pinky, still blushing. Syaoran blinked. "Will you?"

He stared, laughed, and then held up his pinky, hooking it with hers and whispered. "I'll wait for you."

And so—he waited.

&&&&

End Note: The end. Yey. But it really depends on your reviews if you guys inspire me more (though I really doubt it, because I'm really lazy) Now, please…

Review, review, REVIEW!

Or else, the evil monkeys in my closet will get you.

Shameless Advertising: Please read my other fics as well if you liked this, "Blood Red" also, "Foolish". Please? I'm very proud of them, right now at least.

And also, one of my newest fics, "Will You Ever Know?"


End file.
